


Just A Misunderstanding

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Lucian Lives, Post-Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: After the events of Underworld, Lucian takes his remaining pack members from civilization, instead choosing to live in a large forest where they won't be disturbed. Unfortunately, the forest is the territory of something more dangerous than a vampire and Lucian's pack has just taken it hostage, mistaking it for a vampire.
Kudos: 8





	Just A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are unaware/might not have realized, Azrael and their father, Jareth, are Fae. Fae are often described as inhumanely beautiful mischief-makers, to put it simply.

When his pack had told him that they’d found a vampire wondering around in ‘their’ territory, Lucian had been surprised; they were pretty removed from civilization so as to ‘lick their wounds’ after the events involving Michael. He had _not_ expected to walk into their cabin and find someone tied to a dining chair, nor had he expected the almost _overwhelming_ scent of what he could only describe as ozone, mixing headily with the other scents of the forest. He couldn’t tell if they were male or female but after studying them, he quickly realized it didn’t matter.

The creature tied to the chair by their wrists had medium-length platinum blond hair that had slight waves to it, though it was expertly styled to stay out of their amethyst-colored eyes; it was parted on the left side of their head, the hair brushed over their head to rest on the right side, as if they were right handed. Their outfit consisted of a cream-colored silk top with lacy patterns along the collar, which complimented their fair skin nicely, as well as dark gray tights, and dark brown leather boots, which matched the dark brown leather jacket they were wearing; Lucian could see a golden chain dipping underneath the lacy top. Their very skin seemed to glow like the moonlight and Lucian swore he could see actual _glitter_ highlighting their high and sharp cheekbones.

The creature’s eyes widened when Lucian entered the room and then _the creature smiled_. Lucian could see that their teeth were slightly sharper than a human’s and he understood why the newer lycans had mistaken this creature for a vampire, but it **_wasn’t_** _,_ and they needed to get the creature out immediately or they were all dead. He urged his pack out of the cabin, telling them to run a perimeter to distract them from his growing panic.

“Oooh, are you the leader of this group?”

Lucian couldn’t stop his minute flinch at the highly amused musical voice; it did not help with his trying to figure out the gender of the creature. He quickly got to work untying the creature, his stomach heavy like lead.

“I am terribly sorry about this. It’s just a misunderstanding. We recently received a harsh blow from the vampires and retreated here to be safe. If I had known this forest was your territory, I would’ve taken my pack elsewhere.”

The creature laughed and it sounded like bells, would almost be considered pleasant if Lucian didn’t know just what his remaining pack members had caught.

“Don’t apologize sweetie. Nothing interesting ever happens around here unless Veronica raises something. I, however, would hurry with the restraints. My father was supposed to visit me today and if I’m not where I’m supposed to be, he will find you.” Their tone was still musical, but now there was the slightest underline of a threat; it made Lucian’s heart beat all the faster.

Lucian stilled; he could feel the presence behind him, the sheer weight the gaze on his back held. He barely repressed a shiver, his fingers hovering over the last knot.

The creature’s face lit up in absolute delight. “Father!”

Lucian was surprised and vaguely terrified when the creature was suddenly out of the chair and in the arms of the being still standing behind him; they could’ve gotten out of the chair at any moment. Lucian slowly turned around and gazed upon what he silently hoped would not kill him, nor his pack today.

He was not smiling, as one might smile on greeting a stranger, nor was his expression fierce. His eyes were fixed upon Lucian’s with an intensity he found compelling. When he took a step toward him, he did not retreat. If his eyes had not hypnotized him, the golden chain around his neck might have; a sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. His shirt was cream-colored, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat. He was shod in black boots over gray tights, and on his hands were black gloves; in one of them he held a jeweled knob of a curious cane with a fishtail shape at the end. Lucian was struck with the realization that they were dressed almost eerily similar.

“Who are you?” The male creature standing before him had a very melodic voice as well.

Lucian swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, but he remembered what he had learned over the centuries. “I am called Lucian.”

The younger creature giggled.

Their father grinned. “I am Jareth, this is my child, Azrael. Care to explain what they’re doing here?”

Before Lucian could say anything, Azrael spoke.

“I can explain that!” They smiled widely up at their father. “I was walking through the forest when his pack mistook me for a vampire, so they brought me here, to him. But, as soon as he realized I _wasn’t_ a vampire, he sent his pack away and started to untie me. You showed up before he could finish. I’m okay, none of them hurt me so please don’t hurt them, Father.” They pulled away from Jareth, practically bouncing over to Lucian, who was still holding himself stiffly. They threw their arms around Lucian and looked back at their father, bottom lip jutting out and amethyst eyes wide. “Can we keep him? He’s so smart and _really_ cute. He knew what I was almost immediately.”

Jareth threw his head back and laughed; Lucian couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful the sound was. Lucian flushed and averted his eyes.

Azrael pouted. “Pleeeeease? He even said that if he’d known that this was my territory, he wouldn’t have brought his pack here!”

Jareth smiled at his child. “Perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing that popped in my head like, Wednesday. I originally planned for far more creatures to pop up but I wrote them out of the story.  
> 1\. Azrael has a witch best friend that also lives in the forest with them.  
> 2\. There are two Kitsune in the forest that stay exclusively in their fox forms because they prefer them, plus the female is pregnant and cannot currently shift forms.  
> 3\. There is a group of centaurs that live just outside Azrael's territory and only like, three of them will actually enter her territory. Azrael is closer to those three.  
> Just some of the ideas I had for this little thing but dropped. If these ideas interest you, feel free to let me know. Maybe I'll add a second chapter that explores these ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little...ficlet, according to Google as I did not know the word for something that was under 1000 words, and if you DID enjoy it, please let me know. I tried my best to make Azrael have no gender (so non-binary I think?) but I'm unsure if I actually succeeded. Fae are often described as inhumanely beautiful, regardless of gender. If someone that knows more about non-binary people or is better at writing them happens to read these....please let me know if there is something I can do to improve this.


End file.
